commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
MrFlipperInvader782
"E-Begging Slut"- 'MrFlipperInvader782' MrFlipperInvader782 ''' is a controversial commentator, reviewer, and Ex-Let's Player on YouTube. As known to many as Flippy, MrFlipperInvader782 is best remembered for his feuds with Steventhemaster and Rhino Mills. Flippy is considered to be the second most controversial commentator of all time behind Tubers93. Flippy first started on YouTube on June 16, 2011 as a Let's Player. On August 13, 2011, Flippy did his first commentary on a user named DarkSydePhil (aka DSP) over his review on "Disney Epic Mickey" for the Nintendo Wii. The commentary was poorly received, however, this didn't stop Flippy from doing more commentaries during the FlippyInvader782 era. The big criticism was that Flippy recorded the video with his camera instead of using a video downloader. Also, he never scripted nor edited his videos, making the quality of his videos extremely poor. '''FlippyInvader782 vs Steventhemaster: The feud between Flippy and Steven started on August 28, 2011 when Steventhemaster did a Blip commentary on Ricky Femia. Steventhemaster's argument in the commentary was that Mario saved the video game industry. Flippy responded by saying the more he watched Steven's videos, the more fail it became and said that Mario didn't help save the industry. The feud intensified when Flippy made a controversial commentary called "I Contradict Myself." Steventhemaster's commentary on MichaelisCast was a co-op featuring Somberguy2021. Needless to say, the feud between Flippy and Steven continued until 2012 when Steventhemaster closed his account. Flippy made a few more commentaries on Steven as MrFlipperInvader782, but with a few improvements. Flippy's commentary on Steventhemaster vs Ricky Femia on his MrFlipperInvader782 channel was the first time he used a microphone and edited out his pauses and stuttering. FlippyInvader782 vs MSkull01: Flippy's commentary on MSkull01 called "MSkull01 is not funny" got Flippy flamed for not only insulting MSkull01, but contradicting himself numerous times. This commentary warranted response videos from Youngbloodfantasy91, TOGProfessor, and other multiple commentators. The responses were debates whether Flippy was a troll or an idiotic commentator. The debate over Flippy being a troll continues to this very day. MSkull01's complaint to Flippy was that his commentary "Tubers93 is not funny," was an old video made during the Tubers93 era. The InvaderEquestria782 era was a short lived era due to Flippy saying he forgot his login info on his FlippyInvader782 channel and created this one instead. Flippy used the InvaderEquestria782 channel to troll certain users and make more commentaries, including one on UnsealedCross. That account died in 2013 when Flippy went on hiatus over GDB Gamers (which never saw the light of day). On May 30, 2014, Flippy returned as the controversial MrFlipperInvader782. MrFlipperInvader782 vs Joshua8428: When Flippy returned, he actually downloaded and edited the videos in question. However, Flippy came off as a butthole and continued to get flak. Flippy was using text in his commentaries. Joshua8428 made a commentary on JoshScorcher's review of My Little Pony's "The Ticket Master" episode. Joshua8428's complaint was that Flippy had terrible grammar, had speedy text cutaways, and came off as insulting. MrFlipperInvader782 vs Ink Rose: Flippy made a one shot commentary on an MLP Reviewer named Ink Rose. To put in a nutshell, Ink Rose asked for donations so she could go to Brony Con. Flippy accused Ink Rose of e-begging instead of budgeting her money for the trip to Brony Con herself. As a result, JoshScorcher chewed out Flippy by calling him an insensitive jerk. MrFlipperInvader782 vs Laci Green: Flippy's most controversial commentary of all time was on a feminist user named Laci Green. The commentary that sparked outrage in the commentary community. This warranted numerous complaints not only from commentators for Flippy justifying victim blaming. He continues to face attacks from feminists over the subject. Flippy basically stated that depending on the situation, an incident could be the victim's fault, not the predator's fault. The backlash was so enormous that even commentators like Dirtbikeredden (AKA Mr. Douchebag) and Rhino Mills raged at Flippy. A few months after the backlash, MrFlipperInvader782 openly regretted making that commentary. He said he still deserves hate for that video. MrFlipperInvader782 vs Jerry Peet: Flippy once again received backlash on a commentary on Jerry Peet. Flippy was extremely angry and claimed that Jerry false flagged one of his videos citing doxxing. The reason for the backlash was that Flippy did not give any evidence to back up his claim and constantly ad hominem attacked Jerry. The other problem with the video was the inconsistency in audio, multiple jump cuts, and talking way too fast. Flippy later showed commentators the video proof he had. MrFlipperInvader782 vs Rhino Mills: The most talked about feud in the commentary community today. It all started when Rhino Mills did a commentary on Blueflame3500's commentary on Rhino's commentary on SonicOrbit01. This was a multiple degree commentary nonetheless. Flippy took exception to Rhino's commentary and declared war on him on December 13, 2014. It's unclear as to how much hatred Rhino and Flippy have for each other, Flippy stated that it will be a long time before a debate between Flippy and Rhino occurs. However since the incident with Gem99Show, Flippy has since altered his opinions on Bop and Rhino and has had frequent skype calls with him since then. MrFlipperInvader782 vs Bourg Productions: A controversial user named Bourg Productions requested Flippy to commentate on an old video called "Taito Legends 2- Calm Video Game Nerd." Bourg openly stated that the game review was his video ever made. Flippy actually tried to critique the video and didn't get as much hate as his other videos. Flippy's problem with Bourg's review was that Bourg didn't get a capture card, didn't introduce the title of the games, didn't elaborate the gameplay, and jump cut the video way too fast. Bourg's own complaint was no scripting. This commentary caught the attention of TVBRobotnikReturns. Long story short, TVB made terrible points, which caught the attention of Blueflame3500 and Lance 1000. TVB responded soon by apologizing for making the video and set it to unlisted. Trivia * He made a rant on Patreon (in short he absolutely despised it and people who used it). * He reviews episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and We Bare Bears. * He made a video about politics. * He openly supports homosexual marriage * He was featured in a cartoon by Bourg Productions called "Dr. Flippy." * He has been blocked by numerous commentators including Rhino Mills and Dirtbikeredden. * He does Let's Plays on occasions. (His Sonic Adventure playthrough remains incompleted) Category:Commentators Category:Males Category:Reviewers Category:Bandwagons